Zim and Gaz Shipping, ZAGR Family in High Skool
by SamHead
Summary: Think the title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I am here to tell you that I am now working on 2 stories! WHAT!? I'm working on two stories and I'm not even that active!? Yeah, I'm not going to be lazy anymore! I WILL be posting daylily. Each day will be a new chapter for each story. For example, Today I'll post a chapter for this story and I'll post a new chapter tomorrow. Even though this story is new, I'm sure I'll be posting new chapters today than I should be.** **Please RNR and let me know what you think of this! Now, I know there are plenty of ZAGR stories out there. But, this will be super dark. It'll have suicide, killing, and much more. Also, there'll be a few lemon moments. I'm not a huge fan of lemons, but I'll give this a shot. I'll let you know when the lemon chapter will be up. Now then, let's get on with the story!**

 **Oh, I don't own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasque does. :)**

Zim's and Gaz shipping, ZAGR

It has been a good 2 years since Zim arrived on Earth. During those years, he has grown a lot. He has grown to be 7 feet tall, taller than the Tallest! However, he had given up on taking over the Earth. He was able to find out on his own that this 'mission' was all just a lie to get him killed. Now he just does what any other human child would do, play, and live their life at…Skool. Just thinking about having to go there again today just gave him chills.

He learned many things about the human life. He even learned what feelings are and even emotions that he thought Irkens would never thought were possible. He no longer wore his PAK, he no longer needed it now that he has drunken some sort of liquid that will allow him to live without it. He put it on when he needed to reach high place thanks to the spider legs it had.

After a few minutes he got his back pack and told GIR to not let a single person in the base, and then he remembered that his mission was a lie. "Great, it's Tuesday and that means I got science. I hate this human SCIENCE! It's so boring." ZIM talked to himself in his head so he wouldn't look stupid. That's when he remembered his disguise. He ran back to his house got his wig and contacts and then ran to Skool as fast as he could.

He started thinking of getting a better disguise, just to change his skin to a human colored skin and maybe a beanie. This just HAD to be good. Maybe he'll have the beanie be a black color. Then that's when he got an idea. Maybe he'll go for the Gothic look. Or maybe the Kurt Cobain look since he's been listening to this 'Kurt Cobain' from some band called, 'Nirvana' that he found himself listening to. He'd have to think about after Skool. But for now, he had Skool and that meant someone he still had to deal with, Dib.

Dib still doesn't believe that Zim has given up on taking over Earth but deep down inside, something just told him that Zim had. If only he'd listen to his gut.

Then there was Gaz. Aw, how he loved the Earth Demon. They've been dating secretly for a good 4 months now. Until GIR told her brother and the word spread across the Skool. Really though, Dib didn't really seem all that mad. In fact, he was happy that Gaz loved someone, or something. Sure, he still plots against Zim but now, he's just thinking of giving up. He's just happy that they're still dating. Of course, Gaz was pissed with him and Zim was pissed with GIR.

That's when all 3 of them met in front of the Skool. Zim smiling at Gaz, and Gaz just giving her normal bored look. She never smiled much even though she and Zim were dating, but duh, she's Gaz Membrane for crying out loud. She wouldn't just smile for free for Zim. She only smiled when she felt like it. Zim was used to it and never bothered to ask her why she doesn't smile. That's what he loved about her, and her looks to. She's the best 'mate' he could ask for. Even though when he messes something up he gets beat up. But, she tells him that just another way of showing her love to him. Sometimes he'd mess up on purpose to get some of that love.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just noticed that I never made the last chapter, chapter 1. I'm an idiot I know. Also, Lemon warning! Read at your own risk!**

 **I don't own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasque does. :)**

Zim's and Gaz shipping, ZAGR

Chapter 2

How it all happened

" _I can't believe that Zim has detention! What did Zim even do to get himself into detention? He'd better have a good reason for this and not because he's the Almighty ZIM!"_ Gaz too, had detention, she was wondering why Zim had detention. Guess she'll find out. She got detention for beating up a kid that tried to take her Game Slave 2. _"That bitch deserved it. Not my fault she tried to take MY stuff away. Only person that can do that is Zim…then again, I'd end him too."_

Gaz entered the detention room and saw Zim looking out the window, Dib behind him. She knew this was going to be a long day in detention. She sat next to Zim and talked with him. Talked about what they should do after detention. Zim had given up on taking over the Earth; he only cared about himself and Gaz. He wouldn't let anything stand in the way.

Dib looked at them and sighed. He wished someone would love him. Everybody called him a freak and just found him stupid (Like me, sorry Dib fans) and stayed away from him at all times. He'd even get beat up. He heard Gaz call his name and he leaned in to listen what she had to say, Zim leaned in as well because she wanted to tell them both.

Gaz took a deep breath and looked at them each. "Dib, you're going to be an uncle, and Zim, you're becoming a father." Zim and Dib gasped in shock. They weren't expecting something like THIS.

 _Flashback_

"Zim please, I really want a child, I know we are still young but I'm sure I can handle it, I've been through much worse anyways." Zim looked at her for a moment and smiled. "A child of the MIGHTY ZIM for my QUEEN shall be BORN! I WILL teach him to be just like his FATHER!" Gaz rolled her eyes. If the baby was a girl, he'll be in trouble because it will most likely be like her mother, meaning double the beat ups. She would LOVE to see that.

Zim pulled her in and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, his tongue traveled through her entire mouth. When it was getting deeper, he yelped in pain. Gaz had hold of his tongue with her teeth.

She sucked on it as if it were a lollypop and then started biting down on it to get some of the taste of him. He tasted like not kind of food she'd ever tasted before, he tasted amazing.

She slipped her hand under his shirt and ripped it off so he wouldn't have to remove himself from her mouth, to her dismay, he pulled away anyways. He ripped Gaz's shirt off and bit through the fabric of her bra. She made a note to kill him for that later.

Gaz didn't want to waste any more time. She ripped his pants off and noticed that he wore any kind of underwear. "You're discussing." He smirked. He didn't wear underpants in case if she ever tried to slip her hand down those pants of his. He knew one of these days she'd try.

Gaz then grabbed his dick and started jerking him off. He purred, purred like a mad man, like a cat getting all of the attention. She found it strange how he purred and not moan. Then again, he's strange not matter what.

While he was being jerked off, he ripped off her skirt and noticed that she wore not panties. "And I thought I was the sick one." Gaz just smiled and started to suck him, sucked him as if her life depended on it. Zim again, purred but louder. She enjoyed every bit of it. She knew that Zim was having a good time by hearing him purr, but what shocked her most was when she felt him enlarge. Not like he was about to release but like he was growing a few inches.

Zim wasn't sure what exactly was going on, Irken children were born from tubes. He'd have to wait and see what surprises were held a secret from him.

Gaz stopped and aimed herself above him, this was her first time but she refused to show any kind of pain. She rode him, rode him like no tomorrow. She saw that Zim's eyes were closed tightly, she knew what was about to happen, and it happened.

 _End of Flashback_

Dib just glared at Zim, he was PISSED that he had sex with his own little sister; she was only 16, turning 17 in a month! "Alien scum, you had sex with my SISTER!" I do not know what you're talking about you stupid earth monkey! Zim was doing what he was told." Gaz groaned, she knew this was not going to end until the baby was born.

 **Hope you enjoyed, I not a huge lemon fan to be honest, I ask some of my friends for ideas and they help me out. So blame them, not me. Peace! :)**

Zim: Victory for ZIM!

Gaz: Just shut up Zim. I don't even think they care…

Dib: Too bad you two will be horrible parents.

Gaz: What was that!?

Dib: Nothing.

Zim: AhHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stupid HI-MAN

Gaz: Just rate and review will you, or I'll beat your ass. The author didn't go through this for NOTHING! So if you don't want to be beat up by me, Review now! That's right, go on, click that review button, Too bad I can't beat you…


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasque does. But, I do own Mia**

Zim's and Gaz shipping, ZAGR

Chapter 3

A New Life Form

It had been 9 months since Gaz had told Zim and Dib about her pregnancy and she was currently in the hospital screaming in pain. She was pissed; she never wanted to do this again. But once the baby was born and she saw it, she had double thoughts. Maybe she'll want another.

Zim and Dib were there by her side, and Membrane was there on a computer screen. They all smiled. Gaz was proud; she had given birth to a new life form.

"Well done daughter! You gave birth at the age of 10!" Gaz rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm 17, you were there for my Birthday remember?" Clearly Membrane didn't listen carefully enough. "Oh right, I forgot you're 13! Silly me." They all sighed.

Dib was just proud that he was going to be an uncle and tried to take the baby from Gaz so he can hold her. Gaz glared at him and punched him in the nose. "Are you her father Dib? No, so Zim and I get to hold her for the next few weeks. Also, Zim and I are choosing her name, so if it's a name you don't like, too bad." Dib just sighed and really wanted to hold his new born niece. "Now, now son. Maybe you'll find someone out there for you someday. You'll find a wonderful boyfriend!"

After a few hours, visiting times were over and Dib and Membrane had left so it was just Zim, Gaz, and their new daughter Mia. "I thought it would be a smeet like how we Irkens are. I wasn't it expecting it to be a human baby." Gaz looked at it and noticed a few differences. She noticed that Mia was half Irken and half human a very new life form to ever be created. "She seems to be half and half Zim. You're lucky I'm going to be too weak these days to punch you right in the face." "Zim likes it when you punch him" "I know, you're lucky I was also lying." Then she punched him right in the face and pretty hard as well. "That's for listening to my idea of having a child!" Gaz of course, was being sarcastic.

It was a day after Mia was born and Zim walked up next to Gaz and held some sort of liquid in his hand. "What is this Zim?" Gaz looked at the liquid with one eye opened with curiosity. "If you and Zim drink it, we will stay young and never die unless the Earth ends." "So, kind of like the fountain of youth huh? Why'd you make it? So we can stay young in Skool? We're going to need jobs too idiot." Zim smirked and told her what he was planning and saw a smile form on her face. He had finally got back to his old self. He was going to take over the Earth with her and Mia by his side once Mia turned 18. That's when she would drink the liquid herself.

She was also exited to hear the next part of their plan. Kill someone that they really want out of their lives and get away with it. This was really going to be good. She knew had a way to escape the cops. They wouldn't be able to with the world taken over.

They looked down at their Mia whose eyes were open. They were the same kind of eyes and Zim's but an amber coloring. She had both of her parents' eyes. She also had the purple hair but was mostly human. However, she still had Irken in her. She'd develop the rest of the Irken shape in later years.

Gaz and Zim smiled as they heard her say her first words. "Feed me fucker." Gaz looked at Zim in shock. "Please don't tell me Irkens know how to cuss when they're first born Zim." Zim smiled and nodded his head. Gaz looked down at Mia. "Alright you little bitch, I'll feed you." Mia giggled and looked at her father. "You're a pussy daddy." "Zim is no pussy, he's the MIGHTY PUSSY!" Gaz rolled her eyes but smiled. This was going to be a great child.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasque does. But, I do own Mia**

Zim and Gaz shipping ZAGR

Chapter 4

First day of High Skool and the Fight

Mia was getting ready for her first day of High Skool, she knew her parents were still the age of 18 and today was the day she was going to be stuck at the same age. She was daddy's little princess and mommy's little Goth. Mia dressed just like her mother but also dressed like her father. Each day, it was a from mommy's clothing to her daddy's clothing. She cared for her parents very much, but hated others, hated them like the pathetic people they were. She was a mix of her fathers and mothers personalities. She was a handful for others but not her parents, they did nothing about it. The only thing they did do was give her lots of attention and love. She was their most precious treasure.

She went down stairs and was really pissed, it was Monday, and she HATED Monday's. Means she had to deal with many people during Skool that were just asking for a death wish. When she heard screaming, she started to grin. GIR was always there to cheer her up. They've been play mates since she was just a baby. She looked up well, down to him when she was in a very bad mood. He always was able to cheer her up by doing stupid things or bugging her parents.

"I MADE WAFFLES!" "NO NOT THE WAFFLES, ZIM HAS HAD ENOUGH FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS!" Mia and Gaz just rolled their eyes. It was true, two weeks in a row all ZIM ate was waffles because GIR wouldn't shut up about him not eating any. "How about you give daddy some water GIR?" Mia loved watching her daddy rolling on the ground screaming in pain. It was like getting front row seats to her favorite movie. Before GIR was able to do so, Gaz told them it was time for Skool.

Once they got to Skool, there Mia saw the two she hated most. Sara and Jessie two big assholes that were always looking for a fight. She really was in no mood to deal with them so she ran up next to her mom. They were really scared of Gaz, who wasn't? She was and still is the biggest threat in the Skool. Nobody would ever dare to try and get her to do some kind of job. If you asked her to be nice or go to the office, death sentence.

Zim heard them talking behind her back saying how she needed her mommy and daddy to protect her from them. So he went up to them and warned them to stop or he'll melt their faces off. But what shocked Gaz and Mia the most was that they both punched him right in the squeedly-spooch

Mia raised an eye brow and asked her mom what that was. "It's a human vagina. It's the stomach for male Irkens. Basically, you're vagina since you're a female human." Then Mia got an idea. She walked up to them both and punched them in their swueedly-spooches and watched them fall down and groan in pain. "Don't punch my father again faggots." And off they went to enjoy their first day of Skool. How could you not enjoy a day like this when you got back at someone for fucking up your dad or husband?

 **Hope you enjoyed. :)**

Gaz: Wasn't expecting Mia to punch them in the squeedly-spooch. That's my girl.

Mia: They shouldn't have punched dad, how are you anyways daddy?

Zim: My squeedly-spooch is still in pain.

Gaz: Oh you big baby.

Zim: Zim is no smeet, I am the MIGHTY ZIM!

Mia: *Punches him in the nuts* Shut up dad…


End file.
